Fighting Spirit
by drakyrna
Summary: LuZo. Warning: Spoilers for Ennies Lobby Arc. Zoro is trying to deal with his inner demons, but he might need a little help...


It had not been the same.

Something within, buried deep in the darkest recesses of his heart, had escaped. That bastard giraffe had pushed and pushed until something inside had broken—snapped like a dried piece of tinder—and a raging inferno had sparked. Suddenly, his spirit felt crowded as that fire consumed whatever prison had caged it, this thing kept locked away in his breast.

He had welcomed this new strength at first, a righteous fury that he would use to defeat this opponent for his nakama that fought so desperately. Words filled his mind, whispering instructions, images flashing across the mind's eye and he knew what to do. The power of his will burst forth, becoming tangible reflections that would move according to his desire.

Kaku had launched his attack, his arrogance sealing his fate.

Zoro braced himself, catching the wave of sharpened wind against his swords: catching it and holding it. He sought the center of the wave, its weakest point, and slipped his blades in and out, tearing the wind itself asunder.

Then, whatever this new found strength was, it gained strength at an alarming rate, catching Zoro off guard as he was shoved aside, his will smothered in the wake of its power. It screamed for blood, overwhelming in its thirst for destruction and carnage. Anything else would be unacceptable.

Zoro was helpless in the face of such ravenous hunger, the price for its use heavy upon his soul. Its will became his will; like a long-abused drug, he bent to its craving. His swords whistled as they cut downward, Sandai Kitetsu's song drowning out the quiet wails of Yubashira and Wadou Ichimonji. Steel encountered flesh; it bit deeply and drank of the salty treasure that poured forth with the sundering.

His opponent fell to his knees; the match was over, the victor decided.

As he stood, panting heavily, the craving melted away and he felt empty—hollow. This was not a victory to be proud of. He had wanted to defeat the arrogant bastard, certainly, but not like this. Not with a cold-hearted lust for death. Killing an opponent should be a last-resort tactic, not an outcome to be sought!

He was ashamed. He had lost control to some darker power within. And he wasn't even certain he could resist such a murderous bloodlust should this demonic spirit awaken again.

With a heavy heart, he offered a quiet apology to the still form in the grass. It had been a good battle; Kaku deserved a cleaner defeat.

This battle would change everything. It would not be the same ever again.

* * *

"Ne, Zoro? Whatcha doin'?"

"Training," Zoro bit out between swings of his weights, sweat all but pouring down his back as he brought his arms down for the 14,164th stroke. He wasn't in the mood to play word games with the captain.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, arms crossed as he watched the swordsman swing another three times before speaking up again.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

Zoro grunted, saving his breath for his workout.

"I'm ready for my nap," Luffy added, though he didn't make a move from his spot on the railing, eyes locked on the motion of the enormous weights as they moved a bit unsteadily through the air.

Zoro didn't say a word, though both were well aware of the meaning to the captain's statement. The two made a habit of napping together in the afternoon on the open deck, a tradition that had seen little use since their departure from Water 7.

Luffy pouted, cheeks puffing out as he realized Zoro wasn't taking the hint.

"Zoro's no fun anymore…" he mumbled quietly, hopping down from his seat to find someone else to wheedle for attention.

The dulled crash of Zoro's weights connecting with the lawn-covered deck startled him, a sweaty hand snagging him by the shoulder and yanking him around.

"Zoro, wha—?!"

Luffy didn't get to finish as he was shoved hard into the side wall of the storage cabin, pinned at the shoulders by the other's strong grip. Zoro looked livid, teeth clenched around a snarl as sharpened eyes burned fire.

"Ow! Let go, Zo—"

"SHUT UP," the swordsman snapped in a tone that demanded obedience, leaning threateningly into Luffy's face.

Callused fingers digging painfully into his skin, his temper rising with the harsh treatment, Luffy chose to remain silent. This outburst was very unlike his best friend. Zoro had a short temper when it came to his captain's antics, but this level of anger was something the crew had never borne the brunt of before. The captain was suddenly looking at Zoro in a new light; something was wrong. The other looked exhausted, as if he'd been forced to fight a battle for the past week at full strength. Though burning with rage, his eyes were dark and bruised from lack of sleep. The arms holding him against the wall, however strong, shook with the effort. And he was gasping like he had just run a two day marathon without a break…

"You just don't get it, do you. I'm training to get stronger!" Zoro leaned further over, their foreheads nearly pressed together, "The battle at Enies Lobby proved I'm not strong enough yet. That's unacceptable. So don't you criticize me because I won't play along with your stupid games!"

"We won at Enies Lobby," Luffy was confused now, and more than a little hurt. Sanji had said Zoro had beat up the square-nose guy and Luffy had watched the swordsman personally take out a large number of Marine Lieutenants and Captains on the remains of the bridge. Yet, to listen to him talk, it sounded as though Zoro had lost those battles.

"It's not enough to just win, Luffy! The victory is meaningless if I can't—!" Zoro stopped himself, stiffening at the slip. He bowed his head now, breathing hard as he pulled away from his captain, unable to meet his eyes.

"Can't what?" the rubber pirate was innocently curious now.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zoro was already moving back to his weights, taking the grip in hand and making to hoist them overhead. But his arms felt like jelly and the weights remained as they were. Frustrated, irritable, and ashamed, Zoro growled as he kicked the useless equipment, falling back onto the deck and resting heavily back on his elbows.

Luffy watched the whole spectacle quietly before walking over and plopping down beside him.

"Can't what, Zoro?" the captain asked again, his voice serious and insistent.

Drained and defeated, Zoro let his head fall forward, resting his chin against his chest. He really didn't want to talk about it—especially with the person who's opinion of his strength mattered the most—but he just couldn't resist Luffy when he used that tone.

"I lost control of myself in that fight with the square-nose agent."

With a careful nod, Luffy pondered over that little tidbit. That one sentence explained a lot, actually, to someone who knew Zoro well enough. The swordsman prided himself on self-control; much of his fighting styles required complete control over his body and his emotions. To lose that was a big deal. To admit it, aloud or to himself, was even more costly, and Luffy felt honored to be entrusted with such information.

"What happened?"

"Something inside me snapped. …I wanted to kill him," Zoro was lying on his back now, watching the clouds above them as they shifted in the warm wind. Perfect weather for a nice long nap in the sun, just as Luffy had wanted; he wasn't the least bit interested, determined not to give himself any sort of reward until he felt comfortable in his own skin again.

"So you lost your temper."

"No," he growled, wishing it had only been that simple," I've lost my temper in battle before. This was different. Some part of me actually wanted to kill him…and I didn't have the strength or will to stop it!"

Luffy watched as Zoro tore into the lawn beneath with violent impulse, vehemently ripping strands loose to crush in his shaking fists. Carefully, he reached out and took one of the fists in his own hand, halting the deck's abuse. The other tensed up at the action, somehow unable to let himself relax into the comforting touch.

"You won't do it again," Luffy quietly whispered.

"That's why I have to train. If I'm stronger, I won't need that kind of power to win again," Zoro replied with a nod, hoping Luffy finally understood.

"No."

Zoro sat up, confused now. What was he refusing? Had he not understood? But the look Luffy was giving him said the captain wasn't confused or lost, that he had taken in every word and understood their meaning. Then…the captain didn't want him to train?

"Luffy, this is important! I can't let that happen again!"

"You won't do it again," Luffy stated again, louder this time, face completely trusting in the words.

Zoro understood what his captain meant now. But there still remained doubt.

"How can you be sure?" he tugged at a strand of grass with his free hand, unable to meet the other's eyes. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

"Because I know Zoro. Once you've selected your opponent, you won't lose to them. Not even to yourself," Luffy answered easily, smiling, "I trust Zoro to be the best!"

And just like that, his doubts were gone. Realizing Luffy still had his hand, Zoro yanked the pirate captain over, pinning him into the grass playfully. Luffy laughed joyously, glad to have his best friend back.

"There might just be one opponent I can't beat," Zoro remarked with a sly grin as he leaned over him.

"Eh? Who? Want me to beat 'em up?"

"Nah, I don't mind losing to him too much," With a smile, Zoro pressed a kiss to Luffy's lips, a silent thank you for the boy's unwavering faith. Understanding, Luffy pushed off the lawn with his arms, flipping them. With a playful grin, he leaned over the swordsman.

"Still want to take that nap?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"Maybe later. I'm not finished winning yet," And Luffy closed the distance between them, silencing Zoro's answering laugh.

fin

A/N: You wouldn't think with all these recent postings that I was suffering from writer's block, would you --' I've been wanting to address a plot bunny I got from reading the Zoro vs. Kaku fight at Ennies Lobby for a while now. I kept hoping someone else might do it first, but as attempts go, I don't think it's too bad...


End file.
